Expedition to the Secret Passage!
In this mission, players need to progress through multiple floors while collecting Materials, Cores, Weapons, Resurrection Tickets, Lucky Coins and Furnitures. Getting Started To unlock this mission, players need to have cleared Pitch Black Cloud first, then, go to Spin Square and talk to Bafabon, who will then unlock the mission. Players share the HP bar, so teamwork is a must. Players must increase the PTLv. by killing enemies to increase the HP of the team. Players can also level up their damage percentage to deal more damage to enemies. Players can't go over Lv 30 in PTLv or Damage Percentage Lv. Enemies in this mission have weaknesses to special skills, these skills can only be obtained from Bafabon on Spin Square. However, players need to get Synthesis Materials from the mission itself in order to get the skills. When players progress through further floors, some enemies will be Lv 2, so Lv 1 skills will not work as well with them. Players also need to get Resurrection Tickets and Avyontiums/Avyongols to heal. Like in many RPG games, Healing can greatly damage Undead enemies, so it is recommended to use Avyontiums/Avyongols in large crowds of this type of enemies. Most of the time in runs, players will find Treasure Chests, these contain different prizes, from normal Materials, Cores, Weapons, Lucky Coins, Resurrection Tickets, Emergency Portal Devices, Wins and in extremely rare occasions, Pots and Furnitures. Not always there are prizes in these Chests though, there are enemies called Treks. These are fake Treasure Chests that when hit, they will attack the player or any other NPC who triggers it. A good tip would be to jump on the Chest before hitting it, if the player can stand on the chest, it's a real Treasure, and if the player falls of it, it's a Trek. When players reach the midway point of each segment; these being Creepy Nest 1-10, Resident of Silence 11-20 and Bewitching Fire 21-30; there are going to be Mid-Bosses which are going to spawn at the Exit Portal Room. When reaching the end of each segment, there is always a Boss Room and a Treasure Room with 4 treasure chests. Avyontiums and Avyongols can be bought from the Prime Market or Expedition Stores. The Expedition Stores sell Bottled Ice, Bombs, Avyontiums, Level Up Tickets and Warp Devices to go straight to Floors 11 and 21 respectively. There are also special Pots that can be used after dying in the mission to save some Materials that where collected on the run. Creepy Nest (1-10) In this set of floors you will find the following enemies: .* = Weak to Healing .º = Two Green Drakes can appear rarely in the Boss Room Resident of Silence (11-20) In this set of floors you will find the following enemies: .* = Weak to Healing Bewitching Fire (21-30) In this set of floors you will find the following enemies: .* = Weak to Healing Core Drops In this mission, certain enemies have a chance to drop Core Materials. Treasure Table These are all the possible treasures that players can get in this mission: Category:Mega Force Missions Category:Special Missions